Christmas with Chris Mclean
by BlackDaysWhiteNights
Summary: Sarah Alexandra Monrey, doesn't know what to expect when she vists her friend, Chris Mclean. So what will happen? ChrisxOc. First story.


I groaned, looking at the driveway. I pulled in, and turned the engine off. Snow was falling, and it was Christmas Eve. Why Chris had invited me, I would never know. Me and Chris were friends, I mean really…. We had to be if he was always inviting me over. But for Christmas? It was weird, since well… he never had before. I pulled the keys out of the engine, a soft sigh escaping my lips.

Chris and I meet on Total Drama, and I was eighteen when we met. So it wasn't all too weird. But we had become friends…. Even though it was very difficult.

I wasn't wearing anything special. A long sleeve black shirt, dark blue jeans, and black knee high boots. A thick jacket around me. My long brown blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail, my shaggy bangs hanging in my face. I had my nose ring, snake bites, and eye brow piercings in, and I had no make-up for once. I pushed my glasses up, looking at the home. I shoved the keys in my jacket pocket, and opened the door, watching for ice, as I made my way up the stairs. I rang the door bell, as white clouds escaped my mouth. I looked around, and saw no other cars. His were usually parked in the garage, so I was guessing I was the only one here. The door opened, and I turned, a smile creeping to my face.

Chris was looking…. Amazing as usual. However his sweater was hideous. He leaned against the door frame, a grin coming to his perfect face, as he winked at me. "Well. Don't you look hideous as always." He said, tilting his head to the side, a chuckle coming from him. I rolled my eyes, strutting inside, warmth coming over my immediately. It felt nice.

"Please. That sweater is U.G.L.Y" I spoke, turning to him. He frowned closing the door, looking at it.

"My mom made me this…" he pouted, looking to me. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Doesn't mean it's nice."

"True." He grinned, walking past me to the living room. I looked around. I had been in the house before, and it was huge. But what was odd, was that every room was white. Very peaceful and calm, but… it would drive me insane. The floors were hard wood, and there were large windows. But it was dark for know, the only light coming from the fire place.

Chris sighed; taking a seat in his black leather couch, running a hand threw his hair. I sat across from him on the other, taking off my jacket. It was already growing warmer to me. He looked to me, his dark eyes sparking with something. I couldn't read it.

"So why am I here?" I asked, curious. I mean really… I could have been with Trent, Dj, Al, Dj's mother, and my father. But instead I came here, and I knew why. Chris had told me before it was lonely being alone. Chris looked away, running a hand threw his thick black hair.

"Well… I'd thought it be nice. I mean really. I'm awesome." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, smiling. He was lying, and I knew this. He was alone, just like I thought. "You thirsty?" he asked, getting up.

"Um yeah." I said, nodding my head. Chris rushed off, and I leaned into the leather. I was starting to feel tired. I closed my eyes, taking in a small breath.

"Hey, Hey!" said Chris. "No sleeping there Sunshine." He chuckled. I opened my eyes, and he handed me a wine glass. I rolled my eyes, as he poured me a glass of red wine. Good thing I had turned 21 not to long ago. He sat next to me, pouring himself a glass, and putting the bottle on the table. I took a small drink, and looked to him. His face turned to me, his dark eyes watching me, as he lips grew into a smile. "What?"

"Nothing." I breathed, looking away. I liked Chris. I really did but the age was a big thing. I was 21… and he was 38. Surprising enough, he was still amazing handsome. I set my glass down, when something caught my eyes. I grinned, moving to the fire place, grabbing the card deck. He groaned, and I turned to him, as he rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Yes! Please?" I asked. He smiled, setting his glass down, as he sat crisscross on the couch, and I did the same. Uno. It was such an evil game, but was addictive. We always played it whenever I was over. I shuffled and dealt.

"No cheating." Said Chris, who eyed me. I smirked.

"Never." I said innocently. I flipped the card, and laid. We did this several times, than it changed. Reverse, Reverse, Skip, and color changer. "Uno." I cooed. Chris's eye twitched.

"….. I hate you." He spoke acidly, tossing his deck down. "I quit."

I gasped. "Oh Chris! Don't be a quitter!" I laughed, smirking. I was just better than him. He grabbed the cards, and tossing them, as my eye twitched. He smirked.

"Oh look. You can play the pick up game." He said, taking his glass of wine, drinking it, a grin crossing his lip. "I like it better… It get to watch you bend over, showing off that... Never mind. You have no ass, so what am I saying?" he laughed. My eyes twitched, and I snatched his glass downing it. He looked to me surprised. "Hopefully you ate before you came over… Or I may have fun with you." He winked.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish. You can't tame me." I smirked, putting his glass on the table, grabbing mine. He was right though… I did need to eat or I would be a light weight.

"Those little boys you know, may not be able to, but I can." He purred, smirking. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Please Dino. You have no talent, so don't pretend you do." I said. He snatched my glass, and I looked at him confused. He downed it down, his dark eyes watching me, as he set it aside.

"I have much more than you think…" he said, as he moved towards me. I swallowed, and leaned back, but he easily pushed me down on to the couch, as he tried to straddle me the best way he could on the couch. He grinned down at me, as he sat on my hips. I glared at him, as he smirked. He lowers himself, as his eyes looked in mine, his hand under my chin. His breath smelt on the wine and something else… mint? "Kiss me…" he breathed. My face flushed.

"You drunk?" I asked. I felt a buzz, but I wasn't drunk.

"Nope." He smirked. "Just do it…. Kiss me. That way I know if I can kiss you back…" he chuckled, making me shiver. I was tempted. I had always wanted to. Those dark eyes…. Than nice muscular form…. That nice tanned skin… That damn stubble. I breathed, licking my lips. I leaned in closer, my hands on his face. He looked at me, and I looked at him, searching. His eyes held warmth, as he flashed me those pearly white. "Well….?" He breathed. That same scent came to me again, and I couldn't take it. I brought my face closer to his, lightly brushing my lips against his, not kissing him. Chris growled, and I giggled softly. I didn't want to kiss him… I wanted him to kiss me. "Please…" he breathed.

"Hmm.." I hummed, my tongue lightly licking his lips. This drove him insane, because his lips crashed into mine, kissing me hard. I blushed deeply, kissing him back, a soft whimper coming from me. I never kissed anyone before, so this was new to me. My heart raced in my chest, as I kissed him back. Chris growled, and I felt his lips form into a grin. His hands stared to travel, making me whimper softly. His hands traveled up my shirt, lightly touching over everything. Stomach and Chest, he lightly touched it. I bit his bottom lip, making his chuckle softly. He pulled away, as soft pants escaped my lips. His hand grabbed a breast, making me squirm. "Naughty girl." He purred, squeezing. A moan escaped my lips, as I panted. His chestnut eyes, looked to me, and he chuckled, biting his lip. He removed his hand, and I watched him closely, as he got off me, grinning.

"What?" I asked, leaning up. I felt my face grow warm, and I noticed, I was blushing. He smirked, soft laugh escaping his lips.

"Nothing… Just trying not be a sleaze ball, that's all." He said, as he moved back, leaning against the wall. I looked at him confused, my brain still trying to wrap around what just happened. It was so… hot, and it seemed to have made my brain fry. Chris moved a hand to his pocket, pulling out his cigarettes and a lighter. I hated that he smoked, and yet I was starting to love the smell of it. Weird huh? He let it hang lazily from his lips, as I sat crisscross on the couch. I looked at the ground, watching him from the corner of my eyes. He let out the smoke, and with his other hand he ran a hand threw his messy black hair. It seemed like both of us were wondering what just happened.

Than my thoughts came back. I gasped, and looked for my jacket. Chris raised an eyebrow, as I searched for my jacket. "Lost something?" he asked. I found my jacket digging in the pockets, pulling out a small box that was wrapped in hideous green paper. I got up, holding it out to him. "Nice paper…" he smirked. He snatched the gift, looking at the horribly wrapped gift. I was never good at wrapping….

"Just open it." I sighed. He did just that, and opened it. His eyes widened, and he looked at me. It was a watch. A very expensive one at that.

"I-I can't take this." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Since when do you turn down expensive gifts?" I asked with a smirk. He swallowed, looking down at it.

"It's nice… Um. T-Thanks." He spoke, looking away, and I noticed a red tint come to his tanned face.

"You saying thanks? You sure your Chris?" I asked with a laugh. He rolled his eyes, and put the watch on.

"I'm sure." He said with a grin, removing the cigarette from his lips, blowing out the smoke. For once, not blowing it in my face. He moved past me to the coffee table, and put it in the ash tray. "Hold on. I got you something."

"No, No, No" I protest, but he left quickly. I groaned. I didn't like when Chris got me stuff. It was expensive, more so than the watch. So I didn't want a gift from him. I sighed, sitting down on the couch, getting another glass of wine. I would need it. I downed it quickly, wincing. There came a relaxed feeling. I heard noise, and turned my head. Chris held a small box, wrapped nicely. My eye twitched, looking at it.

"Yeah. Professionally wrapped." He grinned, taking a seat next to me, handing it too me. I looked to him.

"No. I can't." I said, shaking my head.

"Well too bad. So open it." He grinned. I rolled my eyes, and tore of the paper, and opened it. My eyes opened wide with shock, looking at it. It was a necklace. A chocker, silver chain, in the middle was a golden heart locket. I swallowed, looking at him, than him. He smiled.

"Like it Sunshine?"

"O-Of course!" I proclaimed. "but I… I can't take this Chris. It's too much." I breathed. It was stunning, and I… Just couldn't. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Please. Just learn how to take a gift… and compliments." He laughed. He snatched the necklace from me, and motioned me to turn around. I got all my hair up, and turned to him, as he tried to put it on. "Damn…. Lock." He mumbled.

"Can't see it?" I smirked.

"Shut up." He groaned. "Done." He said. I lowered all my hair, and touched the golden locket. I turned to him, and he smiled softly. "Now… Take this compliment. You look amazing." He said, his dark eyes, looking to me. I wanted to protest. I really did.

"Thank you." I breathed, and I knew I was blushing than. I looked away. "Thank you… for… everything." I said, looking to him. He smirked.

"Not a problem, Sunshine…." I felt my heart race, as he than leaned in, lightly placing a kiss on my cheek. He chuckled, and my heart pounded in my chest. "Merry Christmas." He breathed. I heard a clock ding, and I looked into his eyes, as he smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Chris…."


End file.
